


Fireteam Epsilon

by darthmel



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmel/pseuds/darthmel
Summary: A collection of stories about my Destiny fireteam, how they interact and their relationships. The fireteam is composed of:- Ronnie-9: a female exo titan, her real name is Verona and she hates it. She came here to chew gum and kick ass and she’s all out of gum- Orion-11: a male exo hunter, a sweet cinnamon roll, too good, too pure, had a crush on Cayde-6 before he died- Shuri-24: female exo warlock, has lots of memory issues, these reboots are starting to damage her system, she may not speak often but you can damn well be sure that when she opens her mouth she won’t show any mercy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ronnie-9 folds her arms, stares down at the ground of the cave, a dozen of feet beneath her. Down there is a hunter, frantically jumping around. 

"Yeah I got this. I got this." He says, panting. Orion-11 keeps jumping against the wall but never manages to reach the step on which the titan is standing, mocking him. She's such an ass. 

"Doesn't look like you do to me." He can't see her face, but he *knows* she's smirking. Hanging out with the Drifter does that to you. He's seen her change the more she participated in Gambit matches. A few years ago, she used to bear this white, shining armor with pride, now it's all rugged out, somber and she radiates this unsettling aura that makes the hunter very uneasy at times. 

"No I can do this, I can, okay? I did it this morning." Orion starts to get frustrated. Ronnie really is pushing all of his buttons. 

Ronnie shakes her head and turns around, snorting. She looks at the last member of their fireteam. Shuri-24 is further down the tunnel, analyzing a taken blight apparently blocking the entry of where the mission objective is leading them. 

"How are things going down there, princess?" Ronnie's robotic voice resonates through the cave, making its way to the warlock. Shuri mumbles something that Ronnie can't hear but she's pretty sure it was *something something I am not a princess.* The titan soon joins her. 

"Something ancient lies beneath us. Something dark. Powerful. Don't you feel it?"

"Every single thing we've ever fought is either dark or ancient, or both. You're not helping. I'll punch it like I've punched the rest of 'em. We'll be fine. "

The warlock doesn't move an inch, blankly staring at the titan.

"Something ancient lies beneath us. Something dark. Powerful. Don't you feel it?"

"Oh Traveler, here we go again. Shuri. Hey! Shuri!" The old exo's memory is not what it used to be, long ago. She will sometimes enter a loop, like a golden age old scratched record. Ronnie snaps her fingers in front of the warlock's face. "We don't have time for this. You need to remember the mission. We need you for this. What's my name?"

"Ronnie. You're Ronnie-9."

"Good. What's the name of the dumbass over there who can't climb a rock to save his life?"

"Hey, I heard that!" The voice enacts from the pit, he still hasn't reached the top yet.

"His name is... Orion-11."

"Cool. Now what's the mission?"

For a moment, Shuri stares at the taken blight, then Ronnie.

"The Will of the Thousand. The Whisper. "

"Good job. Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion sees Ronnie change because of Gambit.

"Greetings Orion-11, let me check if you have messages." 

The exo hunter nods and leans against the postmaster counter. He looks at the frame, each encounter with one of these androids makes him wonder if exos and frames are all that different. They're both tin cans with a mission to fulfill, after all. The only difference is that Orion has a lot of feelings while accomplishing it. But that would be assuming that frames can't feel anything, and he's almost certain that deep down, Kadi 55-30 hates all these entitled guardians who think she can bring back anything. 

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the titan who is now standing by his side, waiting for their turn. And when he finally does, their appearance startles him, a little bit. Their armor is worn out, rugged, the paint comes off in several places. It looks like it was poorly painted in the first place. There are weird stains, probably taken goop, or ... blood? It doesn't look like any alien blood, but most likely Guardians' blood. Orion shudders. Their ghost seems very passive, almost soulless. Orion can't see the guardian's face, they didn't take their helmet off, and everything about this titan tells the hunter's instincts to just stay away, as far away as possible.

"You have zero messages."

Orion scoffs. Obviously.

"Good evening Verona-9. You have 3 found items."

The titan's fist clenches on the counter.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ronnie, alright? Ronnie-9. "

_Ronnie?_

He must have said that out loud under the shock, because she turns around to face him.

"What is it, little twig, are you not happy to see me?"

There is nothing Ronnie-esque about this titan. But then again Ronnie has fell off the grid months ago. Zavala has been asking about her location for weeks and Orion never had the answers, until now. 

Everything feels off. Last time he saw Ronnie, they were on a mission on Mars, and she was still wearing this immaculate armor, with feathers and intricate golden patterns. She would always get revived without any stain on it, because she loved that armor. She loved the way it made her look, and feel. She never told him but you could see it in her face, her demeanor. She wanted to be perfect, a hero to the Last City, and that's what she was, to a lot of people. 

It's not the first time he's seen a guardian change so much. Lately, a lot of people seem to be slowly transformed by some ominous bad influence. He can almost feel the change in the Light. But it hurts more now that it's happening to one of his friends. 

"No... I mean yes sure, I'm glad to see you. But, what happened to your... your white knight in shining armor aesthetic?"

"It was lame."

"Oh, I see. I liked it."

"I didn't."

"Okay then," Orion says, trying way too hard to be cheerful. "It was nice seeing you again. Go see Zavala, I think he was worried about you. We all were. Glad to have you back."

She doesn't answer. He watches as she takes her three items and then immediately transmats herself to her ship. 

Orion will have to talk to the titan vanguard, that's for sure.


End file.
